


Fly Boy

by Bittersugar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “别做蠢事，Dameron，虽然你本来就不聪明。”Poe能感受到Kylo拖着他的两条腿重新进了房间——说真的，他必须得吹一下这地毯有多好了。接着，Hux和Kylo一人抓着他一条胳膊把人重新掼在床上。他放弃了，真的。仔细想想，和FO两位高管上床也没什么不好，他是和Hux滚过的，这男人嘴巴有多刻薄，在床上就有多厉害——好吧，并不是说Poe跟很多人上过床，他只是想说Hux很毒舌。至于Kylo——哦，等等，他是要跟两个人同时上床吗？！
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 是群里同好的脑洞

Flyboy

Poe Dameron得承认，开民航确实不是他的第一选择。但受雇于FO这样的公司、负责高管们的专机，还不如开民航来得有价值。

他上班的第一天，就认出了那个昂首阔步、走在前头的红毛。

Armitage Hux是他的校友，不过当年在军校，Poe念的是飞行系，而Hux则在指挥系。对方比他大两岁又隔专业，可这并不妨碍Hux和Dameron相互看对方不顺眼。前者讥讽对方只是个飞行员男孩，而后者嘲笑他没有胆子（balls）上前线。

然而造物弄人，上过前线的Poe最终成了对方的专机驾驶员，而后来又修了金融和管理的Armitage理所应当地进了FO成了高管。

Poe想过给FO的死对头打工的，可他们的工资实在太少了——Dameron的愿望很简单，他想拥有一架自己的飞机。也许比不上部队里那些英姿煞爽的X翼战斗机，但起码也得是一架轻便小巧的喷气式飞机。就算FO哪儿都不好，他们的薪资待遇也令人满意。

除此之外，专机的另一位使用者Kylo Ren也是他能忍受Hux的原因之一。

对方是个身材高大的青年，向来穿着黑色的西装。Poe第一次见他的时候，着实有些害怕。可Ren摘到墨镜，全然不似同僚那张冷硬的面孔，他看上去年轻、甚至无辜。

他比Hux小上几岁，却完全不把对方当作前辈看待。Poe听过几次他们之间互怼的对话，而那，几乎可以说是精彩纷呈。他对Kylo挺有好感，尤其是跟Hux对比来看。起码对方不会对他颐指气使，活像Poe的本职工作是个空少。

比如现在——

“该死！Demaron，你又迟到了！我们雇你不是为了等你的！耽误正事你承担得起吗？”

Poe抬起头，把夹在胳膊底下的帽子戴好。Hux正背着手站在飞机入口处，仿佛就等着抓到机长的现行把他大骂一顿。那边的Kylo Ren安静地坐在椅子上，微微朝Poe颔首致意。这就是Poe喜欢他的另一个原因了——礼貌，而且安静。

“我想FO雇您也不是让您看我迟不迟到的，先生？”他抬起手腕，“如果您不介意，我就要去工作了，毕竟我们还有正事不能耽误呢。”

“哼，”Hux侧身让出位置，“希望你开飞机也能跟耍嘴皮一样溜。”

“如您所愿，先生。”

他回呛道，丝毫不顾虑彼此之间的上下级身份。Poe心里清楚，整个FO找不到比他更棒的驾驶员了。就算Hux有心炒了他，这事实施起来也有点儿困难。如果他能调职就再好不过了，然而跟对方在军校打了两年的交道告诉他，这人宁愿把自己放在身边折磨。

“一如既往，嗯？”

副机长Finn已经在座位上准备就绪，Poe脱掉制服外套，扯松了领带坐进位子里。他知道对方是什么意思，每次出任务，他们都得呛上这么几句。

“反正他也就会在嘴上出风头，”Poe开始操作，“我们今天飞哪？”

“中东。”

Poe挑起眉毛：“那我们最好提醒那两位系好安全带。”

“你为什么总找他的麻烦？”

Kylo Ren敲打着键盘，他的文件还有些地方需要修改。闻言Hux从手机屏幕上抬起头，他正再三确认着自己的日程。Ren垂着眼睑，黑发落在脸侧。

“你以为装乖就能把他拐上床吗？”

Hux无声地嗤笑着，为Kylo的年轻和无知。他们不一样，Kylo的脑子估计还没Hux身上的肌肉捏成一团那么大。倒不是说他笨或傻，而且Armitage Hux这男人就如同毒蛇一样狡猾而又阴冷。Kylo做事多半依靠直觉，而Hux则靠仔细斟酌。

【女士们先生们，我是您们的机长Poe Demaron，接下来我们将度过一段平稳的航程，飞机已到达巡航高度，进入自动驾驶状态。】

FO的两位高管不约而同地解开安全带，他们乘坐的是私人飞机，而Poe Dameron的驾驶技术其实比他的嘴皮子还溜。那些称号都是怎么叫得来着？空军的明日之星，天空之神荷鲁斯的化身，光是想想他就头皮发麻。

Hux打算起身那点儿东西吃，Kylo Ren眼皮都没抬起来：“给我带个三明治。”

“你要是不能照顾好自己，下次记得出门带个保姆。”

“我们应该配个空姐的。”Kylo冷静地指出，保存文件合上自己的笔电。他试过带他的秘书来，可他和Hux总是一起出差，得有人在FO替他们打点好一切。

闻言，Hux重新坐回椅子上：“我想我们有一个。”

他按下椅子侧面的按钮，微微偏过头命令道：“Dameron，到这来一趟。”

“你还好吧？”

Finn看着瘫倒在座椅上的机长小心翼翼地问道，他被Hux叫走了，按Poe的话讲，那叫压榨他最后一丝劳动力。对于高管们随意使唤机长的事，Finn曾经匿名写进员工意见箱里。但第二天人事部的Phasma经理就告诉他，如果他不想再回去搞卫生，最好少干这些没意义的事。

“刨除被当成空少来回使唤的话，是的，伙计，我很好。”Poe拿起平板开始打刚才暂停的游戏，“我还得感谢他们平白无故地消磨了半小时的旅行时间。”

“Hux为什么老跟你对着干？我是说，他是个高管不是吗？”

Poe耸耸肩：“大概是因为在军校的时候我带头叫他Hugs？或者是小白脸、娘娘腔、皮包骨？他记仇得很。我只希望他能别带坏Kylo Ren，他像是个好孩子。”

什么鬼——

副机长在一旁挑高眉毛， 五官几乎全部皱在一起。可惜Poe醉心于他的太空小游戏，全然没注意到同事惊人的颜艺。毕竟在Finn的认知中，Kylo Ren是个跟Armitage Hux半斤八两的家伙。Poe没见过对方大发雷霆、摔打东西的样子，更没见过他咆哮着咒骂下属的模样。Hux是个赏罚分明的人，但Ren，Ren更像是无法控制住自己的脾气那般随性爆发。

Finn检查了一下仪表盘上的各项数值，把帽子拉到眼睛上，决定靠睡觉逃避现实。

“我睡一会儿，你可以两个小时之后叫我换班。”

“好的伙计，但如果他们又叫我过去，我可能会提前把你叫醒。”

然而他一觉醒来的时候，天已经黑了。

七个半小时左右的航程，大概只剩下不到一小时了。Poe正捧着咖啡坐在位置上，垂着眼打量仪表盘上的数值。他长且密的睫毛在眼睑处留下一圈阴影，那张Finn也说不出究竟是哪里的混血的脸煞是好看。

“我睡了怎么久？你应该叫醒我的，我们说好了换班的。”

“我又不困，别放在心上，Finn。”

见同事醒来，Poe放下咖啡切换到手动驾驶。中东不同于一般的地区，而FO又不同于一般的公司。进入这个地界，他们最好提高警惕。机长坐直身子，刚想提醒机舱里的两位最好系上安全带老实呆在座位里，刺耳的滴滴声就响彻整个驾驶舱。

“什么玩意？”Finn低下头查看，随即张大嘴巴，“见鬼，Poe——”

“是导弹！”

“有没有搞错？！这是不是太夸张了？！”

Finn还在惊叫的功夫，Poe已经猛地后拉操纵杆使得飞机上升。私人飞机尽管相对于民航来说体积小，却也不如战斗机开起来灵活方便。

这不是什么有预谋的袭击，不然他们一定一早就被打下来了。Poe继续将飞机升空，对方的装备不够精良，

Kylo Ren只觉得自己被猛地压在了椅背上，那边的Hux却已经不受控制地从座椅上冲了出去。尽管彼此看对方不顺眼，出于同僚的情谊，Kylo还是拉了他一把使得对方避免撞碎自己的鼻梁。

“该死！Dameron！你就这么想被炒鱿鱼吗？！”

然而他们在驾驶上从不出错的机长非但对此没有给出任何解释，而是把两位还没来及系上安全带的高管彻底甩了出去。

“你疯了吗！Poe Dameron！”

哪怕是在这种时候，Hux还不忘破口大骂。Kylo Ren死死地攀住椅子扶手，他那碍事的同僚抱住了他的腰。他们正已这架飞机所能达到的最快速度向上空升起，活像是军校里什么周年庆典上的空军表演。

然而一个带着火光的东西急速飞过窗外，几乎与他们的飞机擦肩而过。

“那是——”

“导弹吗？”

“Dameron！！！！”

下一秒，两位FO的高管就已经跟着他们的笔电、酒杯以及手机在机场里自由碰撞了。跟两个三维弹球似的，Finn过后看到了监控时这样想着，但明智地没说出来。

据塔台的人讲，他们降落的时候简直跟演电影似的。

FO的私人飞机受损严重，但看在上帝的份上，能活着落地已经是万幸了。Poe解开安全带，和Finn带着视死如归的神情对视了一眼。尽管飞机在最后的时间里已经进入了一种相对平稳的状态，但那两位高管连问都没问，就着实有些奇怪了。

他穿好制服外套，把领带打得比参加葬礼还正——保不准过后就是他的葬礼了。

Poe走在Finn前面，眼神示意对方有什么事就赶紧开溜。可他一和FO的两位高管见了面，险些噗嗤一声笑出来。

Kylo Ren架起了墨镜，却盖不住发青的眼尾，他头发湿漉漉的，看起来是被酒水泼了一脸；Armitage Hux就更惨了，他拿着块毛巾捂住鼻子，血根本止不住。Poe侧过身拼命压下嘴角，开启了舱门。他着实想笑他们俩的狼狈样，但又有些庆幸二人不过是受了些轻伤。

“你要是敢笑出来，Dameron，我保证你想象不到后果。”

_无论那之后有什么，能看到你们这样我简直死而无憾。_ 他这么想着，却假正经道：“抱歉先生们，但突然遭遇导弹袭击也不是我的错。我已经很努力地确保您的安全了。”

“哼！”

Hux冷哼一声，捂着鼻子走在前面。Kylo提着他几乎要散架的笔电，尽量和同僚一起显得威风依旧。

然而地上接机的人一看他们俩的反应，两位高管就知道自己的努力白费了——他们不仅丢了自己的脸，还丢了Snoke和FO的脸。尤其是那之后毫发无损的Poe和Finn，让人难免去想是不是前两个人做了什么类似于不系安全带的蠢事。

“把我们的行李拿到酒店去，Dameron！”

Poe瞪大眼睛看着Hux，来取行李的接机人员一听这话也是愣在原地。刚救了两位高管小命的前X翼战斗机飞行员不满地问道：“为什么是我？”

“你有意见？”

说话的是Kylo Ren，他这还是第一次利用职权。Ren说这话的时候压低了嗓音，他没有Hux好听的英腔，说起话来其实更为严厉。Poe垂头丧气，转身进了机舱。

老天在上，贫穷限制了我的想象。

尽管他知道FO高层住的地方一定是和价钱相匹配的舒适豪华，可刚拿房卡刷开门，Poe还是傻在了原地——这不怪他，谁能想到电梯一开就进了房间呢？

他还没来得及去看自己和Finn的房间，该死的、压榨员工的公司一定把他们俩扔在了最便宜的房间里。他和Finn一间房，晚上想来场浪漫的一夜情都不行。Poe比他大上几岁，总觉得对方当需要照顾的孩子看。

Jessika Pava说他这是因为把BB8当儿子看而养成了奇怪的情节，拜托，你难道不会让自家的萌宠叫爸爸吗？

一想到BB8，Poe的心里又是一阵难过。他把那条可爱的小柯基让Rey暂时看管几天，可看今天的架势，他们的回程想必是要延迟了。Hux不会允许自己鼻青脸肿就去跟人家谈生意的，Kylo Ren这次兴许会站在同僚那边。

Poe解开制服的扣子，随手把外套扔在沙发上。他理应放下这两个行李箱回到FO给他们订的狗窝中的，运气好的现在还能在公共泳池中挤到地方。

但Dameron实在太好奇这间豪华的套房了。

就算是快递员，有时候也会被请到房子里喝杯咖啡不是吗？更何况这根本就不是Hux和Ren的家。为了让FO的钱花得更值，飞行员随手拿起了果盘里的苹果。

除却两间卧室、书房、客厅以及一间小会客室，阳台外还带了泳池。

脚下的地毯质地柔软，Poe可分辨不出来这究竟是哪国的手工制品。他把外套搭在臂弯里，咬了一口苹果准备走人。然而指尖触及电梯屏幕的前一秒，门唰地向两侧拉开了。

Armitage Hux和Kylo Ren像是两堵高墙，死死地挡住了Poe的路。

“呃，”Poe后退着，“行李已经送来了，没什么事我就先走了。”

“站住，Dameron。”Hux质问道，“让你走了吗？”

他试图装作没听见直接开溜，可Ren站在电梯门口。Hux已经走到沙发单椅处，小幅度地抛着盘子里的另一个苹果。Poe脸上发热，可这时候把他的苹果藏起来已经毫无意义了。

于是Poe叹了口气，他倒是很愿意呛Hux几句。

“那您还有什么需要吗？”他盯着手里开始氧化的苹果，“我可以帮你叫客房服务。”

“我以为你就是客房服务。”

感谢昂贵的手工地毯，Kylo Ren悄无声息地贴上来时Poe险些没跳起来。而Hux站起身，慢条斯理地拉掉了自己黑色的手套。他的动作极为优雅，却不知为何Poe读出了一丝残忍的意味。飞行员像只受惊的猫儿一样迅速窜到一边，默念道大事不好。

“您真会开玩笑，”Poe手忙脚乱地后退着，“我这就去叫服务生。”

他慌乱地按着电梯，一面焦急地盯着缓慢上升的数字，一面还要提防着身后两个男人。

Poe Dameron和Armitage Hux会杠上可不是因为单纯看彼此不顺眼。实际上，大学时候两个人还曾经秘密搞过一段时间。只是好景不长，疑心重又自以为是的Hux以为Poe和他的室友Wexley联手绿了他。毒舌的男人惹怒了好脾气的Dameron，而那以后哪怕两人早已知道真相，也变成了针锋相对的宿敌。

他至今还记得他们吵架分手那天的情景——Hux无论如何也不同意Dameron提出分手，直到他自己提出——天杀的好胜心。

总之，你能想象Poe Dameron的人生有多艰难吗？

你的上司是你前男友，而他的同僚似乎也对你有意思。偏偏因为过高的薪水，Poe没办法拍拍屁股就走。人可以跟任何东西过不去，除了钱。

“现在开始害怕了，Dameron？”Hux的声音越来越近，“吃这个苹果的时候你怎么没害怕？擅自动了我们的东西，就想走吗？”

“那就是个苹果！”

Poe难以置信地瞪大眼睛，他转过身，决定让这一切都见鬼去吧。

“而且那也不是你们的苹果！你要是想吃，我现在就去给你买十个！”他走上前，险些把那啃了一半的苹果挥到Hux脸上，“或者你干脆从我的工资里扣，要不我现在给你钱怎么样？你不就是想找我麻烦——嘿！”

他注意到Kylo Ren走了过来，但也仅仅是注意到。

那个惯于沉默的高大男人明显是个行动派，但Poe已经被Hux气得昏了头。所以他毫无防备，毫无防备地被人拦腰扛在了肩头，活像他是一袋面粉。

“嘿！放我下来！”他踢着腿，捶着Ren的后背，“这是侵犯人权！放我下来！”

“哦闭嘴吧Dameron！”Hux在后面跟着他们，“你的人权早就被FO剥夺了。”

那个被啃了一半的苹果不知何时掉在了地上，由于氧化变成了黄棕色。它骨碌骨碌地滚到一边，全然不似刚才那般被人紧盯着不放了。

“我他妈要告你们！劳动法知道吗？！操！放我下来！”

然而Kylo Ren像是个T800的终结者，稳稳地扛着Poe往房间走去。Hux趾高气昂地跟在后面，专注地欣赏着Dameron此刻的惨状。如果说在此之前他们对这事有丁点儿的愧疚——并不是说两个人偷偷摸摸地坐在一起策划过了，绝对没有——那也在那架肆意撒欢的飞机上被撞得稀碎了。

“操！放开我！我他妈要报警！你们两个强奸犯！色情狂！”

“强奸犯？”Hux嗤笑道，“你倒是比我们还清楚接下来要发生什么，还是说你根本就在期待着这个？”

“什么？！”Poe被他的厚颜无耻惊到了，“你他妈——操操操！”

“如你所愿，放你下来了。”

Kylo Ren无辜地说道，就好像刚才把肩上得Poe在床上直接扔了个七晕八素的人不是他一样。Hux说得对，把他拐上床就得如同字面意思那样拐上床。

“啊！！！”

Poe大吼一声，迅速爬起来向床板缩去。唯一的出口已经被封死了，但他可不会这么轻易地放弃希望。飞行员摸到身后的枕头和抱枕，猛地朝Kylo和Hux扔了过去。前者轻易地躲过去了，后者就显然有些狼狈了。他乘胜追击，开始扔床头柜上的东西。这下子，FO的两位高管可就不得不把门让出来了。

不管这有多么令人难以置信，但Poe依旧做到成功地跑出了房间。

“吃屎去吧混蛋们！我他妈现在就去报——”

后面的话戛然而止，不是他不想说，而是Poe现在实在是一口气都喘不上来。他额头紧贴着昂贵的地毯，后脑勺大概抵着Kylo Ren坚实的胸肌。试想一下一个六英尺两英寸、体重超过两百磅的人猝不及防地从背后将你扑到，你所能做的仅仅是呼出最后一口气。

“你总把事情搞得那么复杂。”

Kylo Ren 从他身上爬起，而Poe只能挣扎着呼吸。

刚才发生了什么？他是被霸王龙踩了一脚吗？恍惚之间，他好像看见了自己的墓碑—— _Poe Dameron，最优秀的飞行员，最敬业的员工，死于上司的泰山压顶。_

“别做蠢事，Dameron，虽然你本来就不聪明。”

Poe能感受到Kylo拖着他的两条腿重新进了房间——说真的，他必须得吹一下这地毯有多好了。接着，Hux和Kylo一人抓着他一条胳膊把人重新掼在床上。

他放弃了，真的。仔细想想，和FO两位高管上床也没什么不好，他是和Hux滚过的，这男人嘴巴有多刻薄，在床上就有多厉害——好吧，并不是说Poe跟很多人上过床，他只是想说Hux很毒舌。

至于Kylo——哦，等等，他是要跟两个人同时上床吗？！

两位高管默契地一个解开他的衬衫，一个脱掉他的裤子。没等飞行员彻底反应过来，就已经把人扒了个精光。

Poe还没回来。

Finn捏着手机焦急地在屋子里打转，早些时候他已经告诉了酒店的管理人员，他们也帮助他报了警。他是不敢去打扰Hux和Ren的，毕竟如果这事真的和他们有关，那么最好直接交由警察处理。

在他焦急地转了第三圈的时候，手机终于来电了。Finn用驾驶飞机的反应接通了手机，对方用更胜一筹的速度劈头盖脸地骂了起来：

“FN2187！你个蠢货！快滚去酒店大堂撤销报案！要是再发生这种蠢事，你连卫生也别想搞了！直接给我滚出FO！！！”

是人事部的Phasma经理。

“舒服吗？”

Kylo Ren压低语调问道，可Poe却没能回答他。他嘴里含着Hux的东西，就算说话也是含糊不清。而且不管多少次，他都忍不住惊叹Hux的耻毛竟然是红色的

他和Hux在军校的时候就搞过，而且还搞了不止一次。Poe了解对方的身体——说来惭愧，和对方分手后他直到毕业前都在努力和这位指挥系的学长对着干，而Hux毕业后，Poe又像是失去了生活中的乐趣。退伍之前他都严格律己，直到现在，这位潇洒的飞行员还没经历过几次像样的恋爱甚至是一夜情。

如果说Poe对谁的身体有经验，那么那个人必然是Hux。

舌尖卖力地舔弄着嘴里的家伙，还是不是吮吸几下。Hux抓着昔日旧情人一成不变的卷毛，爽得眼睛都眯了起来。Hux下手有点重，但Poe并不介意。

柱身在嘴里愈发硬挺胀大，叫Poe有些招架不住。Armitage把住他的后脑勺，把阴茎直接捅到Poe的喉咙里。被夹在中间的飞行员艰难地呼吸着，眼泪不受控制地往下淌。但他心里清楚，Hux这是快射了。

此时此刻，Poe Dameron已经感觉不到Kylo Ren在他屁股里扩张的手指了。

哒哒哒，哒哒哒——哒哒哒，哒哒哒，哒哒哒——哒哒哒。

一首庄严肃穆，但又莫名熟悉的调子突然在房间里奏响，Poe后知后觉地发现，这不是FO上级来视察工作时候放的背景音乐吗？！条件反射一般，飞行员立马想要起身站好。然而Kylo不耐烦地啧了一声，可Hux显然比他更生气——有那么一瞬间，Poe简直以为自己会被他拽秃。

然而没办法，这是他为FO设置的手机铃，公司一定是有事才给他打电话的。他狠狠地瞪了眼Poe，后者一脸无辜。

红发的高管恋恋不舍地从Poe嘴里抽出自己箭在弦上的性器，翘得老高的阴茎显然憋得不行。Hux低头在衣服口袋里翻出手机，看了眼还在同僚掌控下的飞行员，转身离开了房间进入客厅。

“你最好是有急事，Phasma经理。”

电话那头的经理愣了一下，她就是觉得Hux的脾气要比Ren好一些才特地给他打电话的。然而这位在FO工作多年的经理立马进入状态，恢复了冷静的语调。

“我们在警局的人说，几分钟前有人在酒店的大堂报了警，本公司的职员Poe Dameron失踪了。而他最后一次被人看见时，正向房间搬运您和Ren先生的行李。先生，请问您是否知道Damrron失踪的相关信息。”

这他妈都什么鬼？！

Hux捂住额头，语速飞快地命令道：“快点儿去撤销报警！Dameron没失踪！这事跟我和Ren没关系！”

“好的先生，”Phasma从善如流地答道，“我现在就安排人去。”

“等等！”Hux咬牙切齿道，“是哪个家伙报的警？给我取消他的年终奖！！”

红发高管怒气冲冲地挂断电话，眼珠一转却又忍不住笑了起来。他能以第一名的优越成绩从指挥系毕业，就是因为Armitage Hux有个相当好使的脑袋。而他之所以能在FO任职高管，则是因为Hux相当不介意把他的聪明脑瓜用在不那么正派的地方。

“Snoke那边有事？”

Kylo Ren在他回房间的第一时间问道，但Hux觉得他并不是特别在意FO的董事又有什么事，毕竟他一只手按着Poe的脖子，一只手的几根手指还插在对方屁股里。

Poe像是无法挣脱的小奶猫，只能在Kylo的大手下不停地扭动。Hux见状心情大好，感觉自己被终止发射的小Hux也来了精神。

“没什么大事。”

他含糊着说道，拍开Kylo的手把Poe从这种被人掐着后颈、上半身整个被按在床上的境地中解救出来。当然，他才没那么好心。等飞行员抬起脸，他就拍着那张好看的脸蛋示意对方张嘴。Dameron朝他翻了个白眼，但还是乖乖张开了嘴巴。

湿热的口腔重新将他包裹，Hux舒服地叹了口气。对面的Kylo Ren略有些困惑地看着他，但也没有多说话。

他的扩张就快做完了，Dameron的屁股已经适应了三根手指。Ren抽出湿漉漉的指头，把上面沾着的润滑系数抹到了Poe的屁股上。他自己已经完全硬了，扶着阴茎开始沿着穴口打转。Poe有些害怕，他了解Hux，却不太了解Kylo。他以前看过网上的帖子，有些人说这玩意的尺寸和身高是成正比的——比如他自己；但也有人说个子高的人很可能下面小，毕竟上帝有时候还是公平的。

现在，他只能希望Kylo长着一个小——哦操！

有那么一瞬间，Poe觉得自己的五脏六腑差点儿被从嘴里顶出来。Hux嗷地叫了一声，猛地拉住Poe的头发。Dameron疼得眯起眼睛，心里却委屈得不行。他怨念地看着Hux，这都是Kylo Ren的错啊！

没错，上天总是不公平的，Kylo Ren的裤裆里显然有一把和他身高相配的大宝剑。

“你们俩都当心点儿！”他从两边固定住Poe的头，“尤其是你，Dameron！”

可飞行员已经没心思搭理自己的前男友了，他的意识简直都要被Kylo顶到九霄云外去了。对方和Hux不一样，胸前厚实的胸肌简直像平铺了两块牛排上去。Kylo大腿坚实有力，腰肢不知疲惫地向前顶弄，仿佛渐入佳境一般逐渐加快着频率。Hux的家伙又捅进了他的喉咙里，Poe憋出眼泪，觉得自己应该誓死抗争的。

他已经有一阵没给人深喉过了，Dameron的喉咙受不了刺激般地试图干呕，而红发的高管就在此时把罪恶的种子、职场潜规则的证据洒进了下属的嘴巴里。

Poe俯下身咳嗽着，确切地说，是边呻吟边咳嗽着。

Kylo Ren已经找到了他的敏感点，每一次顶弄都让Dameron爽得蜷起脚趾。飞行员把某种意义上数以万计的小Hux咳在床单上，却比不过那些不小心被他吞进肚子里的数量。Hux把自己散开的红发耙到脑后，精瘦的身体上出了层薄薄的细汗。

他还半硬着，拿过Kylo放在床头柜上的润滑，当着Poe的面倒在了自己又半硬起来的性器上。

跟一般人的温存方式不同，Hux从来不会在Poe给他口了之后和他接吻——他有洁癖。

Poe有些担心，他是听过双龙这种玩法的。但Armitage Hux加上Kylo Ren，Dameron仿佛又看见了自己的墓碑—— _Poe Dameron，最优秀的飞行员，最敬业的员工，死于两位上司胯下。_

然而这次上帝仿佛终于听见了他的祈祷，门铃响了起来。

Kylo和Poe同时紧张起来，但因为后者骤然紧缩的后穴，Kylo被夹得不合时宜地呻吟一声。他们俩同时看向Hux，红发高管一脸坦然：“你去应门，Kylo。”

“我，”Kylo看了眼自己和Poe紧密相连的地方，“去应门？”

Hux把一件浴袍扔在Dameron的后背上，仿佛他是什么置物的桌子。Poe动了几下，却没能把那东西从自己身上晃下去。

“公平起见，我也被打断了一次，”Hux勾起嘴角，“会很有趣的。”

Kylo半信半疑地看着他，直到门铃声变成了敲门的动静。他大概用了毕生的毅力才把自己从Dameron的屁股里拔出来，这险些同时杀了他们俩。Kylo捡起Hux扔过来的浴袍，看着自己的玩意在白色的布料上撑起尴尬的弧度。别无他法，Ren抓了条毛巾在手里，虚虚地掩盖了一下。

然而看到留在房间的Hux自然而然地占领了他的位置、把自己的家伙捅进飞行员柔软的屁股里，Kylo还是觉得自己可能上当了。

“我们是警察，先生，请开门，我们知道你们在里面。”

Ren把浴袍的衣襟开得更大，走上前去打开门。酒店的经理一脸歉意地带着两位警察，对Kylo解释：“我们收到了报警，说贵公司的职员Poe Dameron先生失踪了，他最后一次被人看见时是为您和Hux先生搬运行李。”

瞬间他就明白Hux出去接的那通电话以及他说的很有趣是什么意思了，Kylo指指地上的箱子：“他确实给我们送了行李，你们可以随意搜查这里。”

他疯了吗？！

Poe倒吸一口冷气，紧张得险些把Hux夹得射出来。红发男人恼羞成怒地拍在他屁股上，飞行员差点儿就哎呦一声地叫出来。

他的前男友就是和Kylo不一样，一上来就以惊人的记忆力已经精准度戳中了Poe的前列腺。但Dameron咬紧下唇止住呻吟，看在上帝的份上，他回头狠狠地瞪着Hux，现在是干这事的时候吗？！还有Kylo，你说的那是什么狗话？！

“我们只是来了解情况的，先生。”一名女警红着脸解释道，“我们不准备搜查您的房间，而且我们也没有搜查令。”

“我坚持。”Kylo语气生硬地打断她，“这也是在洗清我和Hux的嫌疑。”

“好吧。”警察无奈地回复到。

他的脑袋是被驴踢了吗？！而你的脑袋是被精虫踢了吗？！

Dameron扭头瞪着身后的Hux，后者像是没意识到这事有多糟糕似的干得正欢。他每下都能精准地戳对地方，让飞行员不得不一面捂住自己的嘴，一面惊恐地瞪大眼睛。他想把Hux一脚登下去，又怕这么做真的会招来警察。

“叫出来，Dameron，”Hux拉下他的手，“让大家知道你是FO的小婊子。”

我可去你妈的吧！

Poe真的很想破口大骂，可他双手被红发的高管反剪到背后，生怕一张开嘴没骂成人，反倒是蹦出一连串咿咿呀呀的呻吟。

他依旧能听见房间外面的脚步声，而且不知道是不是他的错觉，那声音好像越来越近。Hux放缓了抽插的频率，叫Poe的腰软软地塌在床上。现在他知道这不是错觉了，毕竟Hux都开始紧张了。

“好吧，这间卧室是最后一个地方了，”警察说道，“非常感谢您的配合，Ren先生。”

“不必。”Kylo回答道，“毕竟我们也担心Dameron的安危。”

担心个鬼你这个强奸犯！

Phasma怎么还没把事情搞定？！

Hux和Poe两个人对视一眼，Poe了解他的前男友正如Hux了解Poe的前列腺。因此，他一眼就看出来Hux这是要把事情玩脱了。而Kylo Ren，他单纯是相信Hux已经安排好了一切，才如此大摇大摆不避不遮。

就在门锁转动的一刻，一阵震动拯救了他们。

看来是警察的手机响了。

“队长......我们已经在房间了......什么？撤销了......好的，我们现在就收队。”

“抱歉给您添麻烦了，Ren先生，”警察解释道，“刚才局里通知我们，报警人已经撤销了报案。谢谢您一直以来的配合。”

“没关系。”

脚步声和谈话声渐渐远去，Poe和Hux都放下心来。可Poe转念一想——不对啊！自己紧张个什么劲儿？难道不应该高声呐喊以寻求警察的帮助好把这两个不法分子就地正法吗？！屁股都不保了还要什么面子？！

可他刚一张嘴，出口的却是一连串绵绵软软的呻吟。

“等不及了吗？”

Kylo Ren的声音把Poe吓了一跳，夹得Hux发出满足的叹息。他拍了拍Dameron的屁股：“我总觉得你比之前在军校的时候更紧了。”

“哼，”Poe翻了个白眼，“怕不是你那以后操过的人都太松了吧。”

Hux啪地删了他屁股一巴掌，Poe夹得更紧了。那边的Kylo脱掉浴袍，小伦伦还半硬着。他拍拍Hux的手臂，提议道：“一起？”

“一起什么？！”

Poe紧张起来，他当然知道这两个人一肚子坏水。考虑到他们已经在一起干他了，他实在是不知道他们还能怎么一起。当然，也许他知道，只是因为那太过可怕，而Poe自动忽略了“一起”的情况。

“你来做体力活。”

尽管同为公司的高管，但Hux还是坐在办公室里的时间比较多。出差这样的体力活，多半是Kylo在负责。打军校毕业后，他就没怎么刻意锻炼过身体。可Kylo不同，Kylo对健身房情有独钟。

“你得先帮帮我，”他给自己重新抹上润滑剂，“把他抬起来。”

“什么？你们是在说我吗？”

Poe的问题没有得到回答，他还跪在床上，用膝盖和胳膊支撑着自己。可下一秒，他感受到Hux的胳膊穿过他的大腿，而Kylo来到他身前扶住了他的肩膀。

“你们想做——操！”

“我们确实是要操你，”Hux脸色发红，“该死的，Dameron！你可真重！”

飞行员想反击的，可Hux的家伙一下子插进去前所未有的深度，叫Poe从鼻子里哼出呻吟。他可不信任前男友的臂力，转而死死地搂住眼前Kylo的脖子，恨不得像只八爪鱼一样整个扒住不撒手。

Kylo Ren眼底浮出笑意，他喜欢这个小个子的飞行员。

可尽管如此，这也丝毫没耽误他用一只手沿着已经塞了一根阴茎的穴口摸索着。那被塞得满满的，Kylo费了半天力气才终于塞进去一根手指。

Dameron疼得流眼泪，一口咬上Kylo的肩窝。后者并不在意，那双大手一只继续扩张，另一只则套弄着Poe对他而言简直可以用娇小来形容的阴茎。Ren的手粗糙有力，套弄起来还不得章法。Hux看得心急，一把拍掉了Kylo Ren的手。他当然了解自己的前男友，更不像Kylo那个万年老处男一样不知道该怎么给别人撸。

他手指细长，灵活而且熟悉Poe的欢愉方式。没过多久，攀在Ren身上的飞行员终于放松了下来。Kylo顺势又伸进去一根手指，在男人绷紧身体的时候轻拍着他的背。

Hux翻了个白眼——你以为自己在奶孩子吗？

红发的高管亲吻着Poe的后背，吮吸他的颈侧。手指在小小Poe上煽风点火，成功地从飞行员嘴下拯救了Kylo的肩膀。

见状，男人抽出手指，把自己的家伙抵在了稍微松了些的穴口。

“你最喜欢的飞机是什么型号？”

“什么？”Poe疑惑地看着他，“X翼——操你的！拿出去！！”

他一鼓作气，也不过是捅进去了一半左右的长度。Kylo的想法很简单，长痛不如短痛。Hux猛抽了一口气，等换Ren抬着飞行员的大腿，他揉捏起Poe的后颈。

“放松点儿，Dameron。”

“你他妈说得容易，”Poe一把鼻涕一把眼泪，“有本事你来被插看看啊？”

“你还有理了你！”

Hux嘴上气冲冲，实际一直抚慰着瞬间萎靡起来的小小Poe。Kylo的胳膊结实有力，抬起Poe的大腿分得更开。他调整角度，眼神示意Hux，随即一插到底。

Dameron扬起脖子，张着嘴却一声也没叫出来。

“嘘嘘，”Kylo亲吻他汗湿的卷发，“会好的，会好的。”

“你他妈，”Poe使劲掐着Kylo的胳膊，“少骗我，那么好你怎么自己不来。”

Ren用那双Poe从前一直觉得很无辜的深色眼睛看着他，随即和Hux一上一下地抽动起来。Poe觉得自己像是在一架失控的X翼战机里，打着旋儿往下坠落。

但他没有，快感载着他重新飞了起来。

哦，他握住Kylo的后颈让他低下头来接吻，这还不错，起码他不像Hux那样唧唧歪歪地洁癖。

“你们干嘛去？”

Poe从被子里钻出来，头发卷得乱七八糟。

“去谈生意，你这呆瓜，忘了我们是来干嘛的了吗？”Hux对着镜子打领带，红色的头发梳得油光水滑，“还是说你被操傻了，Dameron？”

飞行员朝他扔了个抱枕过去，杂乱了Hux精心打理得发型。

“我们一会儿就回来。”Kylo附身低头，亲吻他的额角。

Poe被这紧密的举动搞得头皮发麻，红着脸道：“拜托，我们不是一夜情对象吗？”

“哼，”Hux端了个托盘过来放在床头柜上，盘子里是他们给Poe叫的晚饭，“确实如此，不过是很多个一夜情。一会儿见（See you later）。”

“再也不见（Never see you）。”

“哈哈”Hux敷衍道，“真好笑。”

那一晚，Finn始终没有等到Poe。

几天后，他们回程的那个早上，Dameron终于和两位FO的高管一起出现了。他有一肚子话想问，却又怕Phasma经理给他打电话。

几个月后，Finn发现自己的年终奖没了，而他的好友和Hux以及Ren搞上了。

他不知道哪个更糟糕一些。

——END——


End file.
